Lulluby
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Donnie helps his little brother back to sleep after he has a nightmare about spiders. He sings a lullaby, which is demanded by Mikey. Chibi-fic!


**Booyakasha! What now, 2 oneshots in a row, baby! *Yawn* I'z sleepy...**

**Disclaimer: Jess ALWAYS forgets the disclaimer. She didn't this time though! SHE DOES NOT, AND NEVER WILL OWN TMNT. Thank you.**

* * *

**Lulluby**

Little Mikey woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, he looks around to make sure that the giant spiders from his dream were not actually there with him. Lying in the bunk above him slept his older brother Donatello. Toddling out of his bed in a midnight haze, he climbed up the small ladder and onto the bed. Donatello, sensing the movement of his matress sighed and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Whadaya want, Mikey? He whispers. Gazing over at his younger brother, he knew the problem instantly. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asks gently. Mikey nods sleepily. "Okay. I thought so. Let's go in the living room so we don't wake nobody else up." Donnie motions his brother to climb on his back. Heaving his little brother down a ladder was not the easiest thing to do, but the purple-clad turtle managed to pull off the stunt. When they reached the living room, Don plops Mikey down on the couch.

"Wanna talk about it?" Donnie asks while sitting on the couch himself. Mikey pulls his knees up to his chest and shook his head. He looked up at his older brother.

"Cold." Donnie closes his eyes in annoyance. "Okay. I'll be right back." Mikey attempted to sleep again, but the beady-eyed arachnids appeared yet again to taunt him. Don then returned with armloads of blankets. He dumped the majority on Mikey, but left a few for himself.

"Better?" Mikey smiles in content.

"Yeah." Donnie snuggles into his side of the couch and tries to go back to sleep.

"Donnie?"

"Yes, Mikey…?"

"Thirsty."

Donnie sighed and threw the covers off of his small form. He ran to the kitchen and prepared his younger brother a sippie cup of milk, only spilling a few drops in the process. Satisfied with his work, he popped the cup into the microwave. (A task that Splinter only trusted him to do, because he actually knew how to work the device) The timer beeped, and he stood on his tip-toes to reach the warm milk. He brought the container to his brother and held it out. Mikey greedily drank, and then shoved the empty cup to Donnie. "Thank 'ou," he mutters. Donnie grinned and returned to his spot on the couch. Sinking into the warm fabric, he began to drift off to sleep until a familiar voice awakened him again.

"Donnie?"

"What now, Mikey?" His voice was not harsh, but was on the verge of becoming that way.

"I can't sleep. Bad dream won't go away!"

Don frowns. His brother's voice sounded so lost. "C'mere bro." Mikey snuggled into his older brother's chest and cried.

"Mikey, don't cry, I'm right here." Donnie scooted Mikey over so that he sat on his lap and rested his head into his sholder. "I won't let nothin' hurtchu, I promise." Mikey's sobs died down to little sniffles. Don grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped his brother's nose, but Mikey tried to squirm away. Don gently pushed Mikey to lay back down, but Mikey held onto his older brother for dear life.

"Sing," he demands.

"Huh?" Don asks. "I said, sing. Sing a song. You sing pretty," Mikey says in a fashion that suggested that he was stating the obvious. Donnie blushed. "Um, okay." He started off the lullaby softly, but gained confidence halfway through the song.

_"umi wa hiroi na, okii na_  
_tsuki ga noboru shi, hi ga shizimu_

_umi wa oonami, aoinami_  
_yurete doko made tsuzuku yara_

_umi ni ofune o ukabasete_  
_itte mitaini yoso no kuni"_

Mikey was fast asleep in his brother's arms by the end of the song. Donnie grinned at his adorable sleeping brother. Seeing as how he was in no position to move quite yet, he rested his head on the side of the sofa. Sure, it wasn't the most comfortable position, but if his brother was finally asleep, he didn't care. Little did the boys know, that Splinter had been watching ever since Donatello had returned to his sibling with the cup of milk. He had witnessed the adorable scene from the living room doorframe. He had heard Donatello's beautiful song. He was quite impressed with his son's sweet voice, but was also astonished that he had remembered the whole Japanese lullaby that he had taught his sons a few days before. He smiled. His son's would always take care of each other, and he would always have this memory to remember that.

* * *

**If anyone wants to know the name of the song, it is called "Umi" I found it on this site: **

**English lyrics roughly translated:**

**The ocean is wide, big **

**the moon climbs from the ocean, **

**the sun sets down to the ocean**

**the ocean is big waves, blue waves **

**rocking, where will it end**

**we put the boat on the ocean**

**we want to go to other countries**


End file.
